A Tail of Two Cats
Details Overzicht Bob vinden Begin de quest door tegen Unferth te praten in het huis ten zuiden van de aambeelden en ten oosten van de Spelletjes Kamer in Burthorpe. (Je moet je Catspeak amulet dragen op dit moment anderskun je de dialoog om de quest mee te beginnen niet voltooien.) Bied je hulp aan en hij zal je vertellen om met Hild te gaan (ze bevind zich net ten noord-oosten van Unferth's huis), want zei is meer "technologicsch vergevorderd". Zei zal je catspeak amulet betoveren, maar ze heeft vijf dood runen nodig voor de betovering. Je kunt nu rechts klikken op de amulet om Bob's locatie af te lezen. Het werkt een beetje zoals een kompas - als je naar het noorden kijkt, draai je de snorharen om de pijl in de juist richting te laten wijzen. Als de kattenogen oplichten wijs de pijl in de juiste richting, ga naar die richting om Bob te vinden. Hij kan overal in RuneScape zijn. Gelukkig wordt Bob aangegeven met een gele NPC stip, anders dan bij pinguïn spionnen. Bekende Locaties Plekken waar Bob gevonden kan worden tijdens de quest zijn onder andere: * Ten noorden van Burthorpe Kasteel. * Net binnenin Burthorpe Kasteel. * Dichtbij Paterdomus, ten westen van Canifis. * In Landhuis Draynor, ten noorden van het landhuis, maar wel binnen de poorten. * In de boerderij ten westen van het koolveld bij Draynor Village. * In het huis van Wijze Oude Man in Draynor Village. * Ten oosten van Landhuis Draynor bij de kortere weg over de stapstenen. * Ten zuiden van de Mijnwerkers Gilde in Falador. * Het gebouw met het aambeeld in Seers' Village. * Ten zuiden van het Klooster bij Edgeville. * In het kleine gebouw ten oosten van Witte Wolven Berg (in de slaapkamer). * In Varrock dichtbij het aambeeld net ten zuiden van de westelijke bank of achter de grand exchange/het kasteel * Op de eerste verdieping van Lumbridge Castle. * De fletching winkel in Catherby. * Buiten de Legenden Gilde. * In het Ballingenkamp tussen Edgeville en de Grand Exchange. * Op de steigers ten zuiden van Catherby. * Rond Lucien's huis en het kano station van Edgeville. * Rond Port Sarim. * In het Piscatoris Jagers gebied. * Het Examencentrum bij de Opgravingen (Digsite). * Goblin dorp. * Aan de westelijke kant van Witte Wolven Berg. * Binnenin het Herenhuis van Party Pete. * In de kerk van Ardougne. * Bij de houtzagerij ten oosten van Varrock Bob's Verleden Onderzoeken Nadat je Bob gevonden hebt, moet je met hem praten. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij verliefd is op Neite, maar ze heeft geen idee wat zijn oorsprong is, dus ze is niet in hem geïnteresseerd. Praat met Gertrude over Bob's familie. Tijdens het gesprek zal je kat je aanraden om een krijger genaamd Robert de Sterke te onderzoeken. Praat met Reldo in de bibliotheek van Varrock. Hij zal je vertellen dat Robert the Sterke sterker en langer was dan ieder andere man in zijn tijd. Zijn handboog was zes voet lang en vocht met onsterfelijke monster zoals de Dragonkin. Hij vocht samen met Odysseus, een zwarte panter. Ga terug en praat met Bob. Hij zal je (kat z'n) theorie niet geloven. Je kat zal je aanraden de situatie te overleggen met de Sfinx. Hulp Krijgen Praat met de Sfinx in Sophanem. Vraag haar om hulp en na een tijdje zul je de optie krijgen om een 5 minuten durend filmpje te kijken en en kort overzicht te krijgen van wat er is gebeurt. Het wordt aangeraden om het filmpje over te slaan (ook al is het interessant), omdat een bug kan voorkomen waardoor je je kat (tijdelijk) kwijt raakt). Tijdens het filmpje zal de Sfinx Bob naar Sophanem teleporteren en hem hypnotiseren. Hij zal zeggen dat hij echt Robert the Strong was en zal je een verhaal vertellen waarin hij met een dragonkin vocht. The Sfinx zal Neite naar Bob teleporteren, die onder de indruk zal zijn en verliefd wordt op Bob. Bob zal je zeggen zijn baasje bezig te houden terwijl hij zijn taken afhandelt en jij zult de optie krijgen om terug te teleporteren naar Sophanem of rechtstreeks naar Burthorpe. Onthoud dat als je het korte overzicht kiest, je de teleportatie opties niet krijgt. Bob's Lijst Ga terug naar Unferth's huis in Burthorpe en doe de volgende taken: * Maak het huis schoon: Maak Unferth's bed op. Dit kost één klik met de muis en is de makkelijkste taak. * Maak de mens warm: Gebruik een paar houtblokken met de haard en steekt ze aan met je tondeldoos. * Geef de mens eten: Gebruik een emmer melk en een chocoladetaart met de tafel. Een recept voor de taart kan in de boekenkast gevonden worden. Klik rechts op de taart! Eet hem niet op. * Maak de mens schoon: Gebruik een schaar met Unferth. * Houd de tuin bij: Wied Unferth's stukje grond (in de tuin net ten noord van het huis), plant vier aardappelzaden en wacht ongeveer 24 – 34 minuten om ze te laten groeien. (Compost is niet nodig, je zult het volgende bericht krijgen: "This soil is very rich and does not need compost" (NL:"Deze grond is erg rijk en heeft geen compost nodig")) Omdat dit niet een gewoon perceel is en het onderzoek bericht niet zegt over de gezondheid van de plant, lijkt het waarschijnlijk dat deze planten niet ziek kunnen worden. Hint: als dit je laatste taak is, kun je je kitten bij je houden: hij zal dan aangeven als de planten klaar zijn, omdat hij dan zegt dat alle taken zijn volbracht. "Ziekte" Praat weer met Unferth nadat je de taken hebt volbracht. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij erg ziek is en dat ene dokter of zuster moet komen. Praat met de Apotheker in Varrock. Hij zal je vertellen dat Unferth aan hypochondrie lijdt, hierdoor denk hij steeds dat hij ziek is, ook al is hij getest op ziekte, het zit allemaal in z'n hoofd. De Apotheker raad je aan om je als dokter of zuster te verkleden en hem te "behandelen" met een placebo. Zorg dat je niet in je handen hebt, een dokters must orf zusters must draagt (verstrekt door de Apotheker) en een paar witte gewaden (zoals woestijn gewaden, of als je Biohazard voltooid hebt, zou een dokters toga werken, maar je hebt nog steeds de onderkant van het woestijngewaad nodig dat gekocht kan worden van Shantey) en neem een fiool water mee naar Unferth. Hij zal geloven dat er een wonderdrankje in de fiool zit dat alles kan genezen en z'n denkbeeldige ziekte zal verdwijnen. Eindigen Gebruik je catspeak amulet om Bob terug te vinden en praat met hem. Hij kan naar één van de andere bovenstaande locaties zijn gegaan. Je zult een filmpje zien (ga niet overal klikken tijdens het filmpje want dan zal het stoppen en moet je Bob opnieuw zien te vinden) over alle reizen die hij heeft gemaakt met Neite, inclusief een tapijtvlucht in Sophanem, een gesprek tussen Bob en de Zwarte Drakenkoning (een nepspeler bekend als R4ng3rno0b889 probeert de draak ook aan te vallen, maar de draak doodt hem direct) en een reis op een piratenschip. Je zult teruggeteleporteerd worden naar Burthorpe na het filmpje. Praat na het filmpje met Unferth om een cadeau te krijgen van Bob. Beloning *2 Quest punten *Een mysterieus cadeau dat het volgende bevat: **2 Antieke lampen die elk 2500 ervaring geven in een vaardigheid boven niveau 30 **Speelgoedmuis (werkt als onzinwapen in de duel arena) *Dokters muts of Zusters muts (je kunt ze altijd ruilen door ze te vernietigen en een nieuwe te halen bij de Apotheker) *Catspeak amulet (e), die je toegang geeft tot het vinden van Bob. *Je kunt met Historian Minas in het Varrock Museum praten om 5 kudoste krijgen. en:A Tail of Two Cats Tail of Two Cats Categorie:Cats Categorie:Woestijn Quests